In the Blink of an Eye
by AgentMuffin
Summary: Percy's life can't really get very much worse. He lost both of his parents at a young age, lives with an abusive stepfather, Picked on, physically beat at school; and was driven mute both my medical and mental issues from everything he has seen. When a new girl moves in and with the return of a good childhood friend, will Percy's life turn for the better or the worse? Alt-au
1. Chapter 1 Enter Annabeth

**Hi People, readers, and others! I am kinda new here, and this is my first fanfic. I could really use any criticism, comments since i am kinda new to writing. Thanks! Enjoy! Updated to be easier to read.**

**The summary:****Percies life can't really get very much worse. He lost both of his parents at a young age, lives with an abusive stepfather, Picked on, physically beat at school; and was driven mute both my medical and mental issues from everything he has seen. But when a new girl moves in and with the Return of a good childhood friend, will Percies life turn for the better? or the will it become far worse then the epitome of hell?**

**Annabeths pov **

I blinked, my alarm clock ringing in the back ground. I groaned softy. _As much as I like school, today I am not happy. You see I am one of the few people who like school. However I happen to hate moving, leaving my friends behind, and having to make new friends at a new school like most sane people do__._

I crawled out of bed into the shower area. I could hear the water running with Thalia's voice as she sang in the shower. _Quite funny considering she would be that last person to be seen singing. Perhaps I should explain. Thalia is probably the toughest girl I know. Yet she doesn't bully anyone._

"You really should stop spacing out Annabeth. Also showers open." _Mostly._

I blinked "Thanks a bunch captain obvious" she glared at me. "Oh shut up and take a shower" I decided to be silent and just take her advice. I took a quick shower and got changed.

"Breakfast is ready Annabeth!" My stepmom shouted up the stairs. _I suppose I should explain that whole fiasco. My real mom just left one day, she never came home from work. My stepmom is nice enough she just can't replace my mom. I was a bit angry at my dad at first for getting married within 5 years of her being missing. But since then I have mostly forgiven him._

The smell of eggs and bacon came wafting upstairs breaking me out of my thoughts. I raced down stairs desperate to get there before Thalia gets there. If Thalia got there first there would be nothing left. Dashing over to the food I breathed a sigh of relief. I got to the table as she was walking out of her room.

I loaded my plate with bacon and began to eat away. "Sheesh Annabeth. I know you don't want to be hungry on your first day of school but save some for me." Thalia demanded. I simply smiled and kept eating.

"I hate new schools." I said while finishing breakfast my cousin Thalia rolled her eyes at me while taking a last bite of her bacon. "You hate everything new, and I am the one who hates school remember?" She said in a matter of fact way while putting her plate in the dishwasher. "I do not hate everything new. I like new books and-" I started also putting my plate away.

Thalia gave me a glare silencing me. "You know well enough that books and academics don't count. Besides a new school means a fresh start." I grimaced slightly and grabbed my bag.

"Let's go Annie we're gonna be late." . I glared at her use of my dreaded nickname. She just rolled her eyes and walked off to the car.

"Try not to kill anyone on your first day Annabeth!" My dad shouted from the room he and Helen were in. I just grabbed my keys and raced after Thalia out the door.

* * *

Thalia had ended up convincing me she should drive so we would make it to school in time. Even if that meant almost getting into about 4 accidents. Around the second near miss I began to regret my decision.

As we pulled into the schools excessively large parking lot in my blue car, I gave the school a once over. It had 3 parking lots, one for students, one for teachers and one for visitors.

_Where is everyone?_ I decided to ask. "Hey Thals surely were not that late. Where in the heck is everyone?" "I was hoping you would tell me." she replied as we pulled into a parking space. I jumped out of my car, and to my surprise there was a kid with black hair walking into the school.

"Hey!" I tried to get his attention a second to late as he slipped inside. _Darn it! I might as well go try to find him._ I looked back at Thalia was digging in the car's trunk. "I am gonna go after the guy and find out where everyone is. You-" "Just go, I will meet you in the front office." interrupted. With that I rushed off to where I last saw the guy with black hair.

Just as I was about to open up the door the guy had gone through someone pushed the door open knocking me down. _Ow._

"Oh shit, Are you ok?" I opened my eyes. There, a blond haired blue eyed teen was looking down at me. He held his hand out for me looking concerned.  
"I'm fine." I said while taking his hand. He pulled me up. "I'm Luke. What's your name?" He asked half-smiling. "My name's Annabeth. I'm new here. Where exactly is everyone?"  
He smirked "Well there happens to be this thing called daylight savings." I groaned internally and judging from the look on his face he understood perfectly. "How long have you been here?" He asked. I smiled and said. "Bout a five days. Could you show me where the front office is?"

He spoke laughingly his blond hair waving in the breeze- _ah stop that Annabeth. "I_ can do better then that. how'd you like a tour round the school?"  
_He was pretty good looking- Erm he seemed ok and he was being nice so why not trust him._ "Sure! I could use some help anyways. But what are you doing here this early?" I responded as we started walking. "Football practice. I am the teams quarterback." he replied. Opening up another door he pointed down the hall to the left. "That there on the left is the library." He said.

Thats how the tour went, Luke pointing out random buildings for about 39 minutes. About then was when it hit me._ Thalia was waiting for me. Crap..._

* * *

"Annabeth! how could you leave me sitting here for 43 minutes. I don't even know where anything-" she paused in her rant as she saw luke.

"Well hi there. I suppose your the reason Annabeth ditched me?" she said irritated.  
"Relax thals. I didn't-" I started but Luke interrupted me. "Actually, yes I am. I wasn't aware that she was waiting on you, otherwise I would have brought her straight here."

_Thanks luke, sooo not helping here. He wasn't implying it was my fault yet at the same time he was clearing his own name. _I frowned slightly. _Not entirely surprising I guess, considering that he hardly knows_ _me._

"Luke meet my cousin Thalia. Thalia this is Luke. A person I just met and you already happen to be yelling at." She rolled her eyes at me. "We'll talk about this later Annie." Thals said still annoyed.

My face tightened slightly at the use of that nickname.

_I hate when people use it. My mother gave it to me and its one of the few things I can attribute to her._ I glared at her to little effect.

"What classes do you guys have?" Luke asked trying to defuse the obvious tension in the air. "Not sure. Let me get my schedule." I said as I walked to the desk.

The receptionist looked up from her book she was reading. "Your here a bit early." she said half smiling. I sighed. "Don't remind me. I am here for my schedule." I replied dryly.

_At least she wasn't as obnoxious as my old receptionist. I wonder were Ms. Dodds got transferred to. _

"Name please?" The lady asked.

"Annabeth Chase." I said.

"Hmm, your list's not printed out so you must be new. I will go print it out. Wait here." She said after a moment of searching through papers. The receptionist got up to go to the printer and I noticed a name tag with the name Hestia on it. A few minutes past and some cars pulled into the parking area outside the office.

_What is she doing back there? It doesn't take this long to print a few papers. _The receptionist came running out of the room.

"The printers broken." she said as she jotted down a bunch of class on a piece of paper.

_Fantastic. This day gets better and better._

"Use this till we can get you your schedule. Good luck!" I tried to smile and failed miserably. "Thanks anyway." I walked back to my friends who looked more then a bit annoyed.

"They didn't have my schedule and the printer was broken." I tried to explain. "Whatever." Thalia said. "Don't expect your schedule then. that printers been broken for 3 years." Luke commented as we started walking down the hall.

"I have English for first period" Thalia said.

_Interesting..._

"So do I." I said. Luke looked a bit disapointed. "I only have 2nd lunch with you guys." he said looking slightly depressed.  
_Darn. I really liked him_.

"you guys have Greek mythology together." Thalia said putting her hands in her face. "I always knew Annabeth was blind but you to Luke?" Luke and I both blushed.

"Shut it." we both said at the same time. Thalia just raised an eyebrow.

"LUUKE!" A girl's loud obnoxious wanty voice came from near a water fountain. I felt like falling over and laughing. The girl was dressed absolutely ridiculously in a short skirt and revealing shirt. _Something you would ever catch me wearing in a million years._

"HEY RED! WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?" Luke shouted back.

"Red? I asked trying not to smirk.  
"Rachael Elizabeth Dare. My girl used to be a freak but she turned normalish halfway through last year." Luke replied.

I felt crestfallen even though I knew that a football player like him would be taken. Not that I wanted him of course. "See yah guys later!" Luke said as he walked towards Rachael oblivious to the fact that Thalia and I don't know where there going.

"Fantastic!" Thalia muttered. "Let's just go ask Teacher." I said slightly depressed.  
After much Directing and getting loss, we finally managed find our first period class.

I wasn't sure what surprised me more. The fact that I saw the black haired kid in my class. or the fact that he was struggling to break free out of what looked like to be a forced kiss with some blond haired bimbo.


	2. Chp 2 Perseus's little hell

**Hey readers, crazy people and percy jackson fans! Wait aren't you all the same people? Anyway I supose i should explain my self a bit. I intend to update within 7 days after each update. I should probably explain my writing method as well. I write by typing stuff that comes to m y head on my phone in spare time. i then send to my email acount to proof read and read over to make sure its ok for about 5 minutes before posting here. Of course This generally means my writing may be slighty off ins ome places like typos but i do tend to get most of them during my proof reading. Thank you for follwing and favoriteing my story! You guys really make this quiet fun. I had some issues with writing percy's personality because i wasn't sure about how exactly to go about. I'll let you guys decide. Does he fit the summary at all?  
E:Has been re-edited and re-spaced.**

**Percy's pov. **

I stumbled out of the door and walked down the street. My school was about 5 miles away. I began to walk for about an hour and a half with the cut on my right leg burning.

Holding my hand to my leg I shifted my backpack's weight to my other shoulder. _OWWWW_. _My leg feels like it is on fire._ I blinked. I slowly limped over to the bus stop.

I leaned against the bus stop sign and took a look my leg. _Plenty of pain to go around, the cut didn't seem as bad without glass in it. Either way it still hurt. A lot. Wait. I don't live near a bus stop..._

I looked at the bus stop sign. There was a huge dent in it. Suddenly sirens were deafeningly loud the smell of burning gas and rubber filling the air. There was- BEEP BEEP! A horn woke me from my memory and to my surprise a blue car barreling down the road right at me. Standing near the side of the road I barely limped out of the way.

Angrily I turned back to the car slightly shaken and ticked off. The car blared down the street and turned right into the school. _They must think their late. Daylight savings can be a bit of a bitch._ Amusing as it was nothing made me smile anymore. I continued walking down sidewalk amused and turned into the school. The blue car stopped when it saw no one in the parking lot. The expression of the girl with black hair driving the car was hilarious.

I could see a tuft of blond hair showing from behind the drivers head. A little ghost of a smile tugged onto my face for a split second before the pain from my cut brought me to my senses and back to reality. I continued walking into the school.

As I slipped inside however, I heard a female voice calling out. "Hey!" _They couldn't be talking to me of course. No one ever wants to just talk to me. I can't even come close to blaming them. Its undoubtedly the bare minimum of what should have happened to me._ I limped in and close the door behind me.

As I began to walk towards the front office Luke of all people walked out into the hall looking at someone next to him. I shudder slightly and try to make my self invisible against the lockers, praying he wouldn't turn to look to his right.

I swallow nervously as Luke passes me. Once he passed I breathed a sigh of relief-until of course he stopped and turned looking directly at me. I kept my face as expressionless as possible. He looked directly at me.

"Jackson?" His eyes have a fire lit in them as he shoved me backwards. My back hit the lockers behind me with a clang. Ethan Nakamura walked up to Luke's side. When Luke threw the first punch which I ducked under, Ethan grabbed my left arm and Luke grabbed my right while I was distracted. They pinned me against the lockers.

I felt the pain of my twisted arm, being pinned and the lockers digging into my back "Mute as ever I see. Ever the fucking quiet retard sitting in silence." _I'm dyslexic damn it! I am not retarded. But of course I didn't say that. I couldn't because I truly was mute._ "You must be thinking just ignore me I'll go away. But I will never go away Perseus." _His words were borderline mimicking Gabes's... _

_"_No one cares about you. Not even your moronic friend could stand staying with you. Hell even that freak Rachel dropped you. So ask your self." A punch the the chest "Why." A punch to the side of my head. My vision goes slightly darker. "Bother." A punch to my lungs. I cough as air seems to escape me. "Living?" A Sucker punch to finish it off. _Pain. Those who know me know I have had to deal with it. However, one can never get used to the sharp sting or the feeling of warm blood dripping down from your injury. Of course no one really knows me any more. Ever since Grover moved last year and Jason 3 years before that._

With the beating over Luke and Ethan let go of me, letting me fall to the ground. Luke walked off down the hall with his air of confidence down the hall parting ways with Ethan. I could hear Luke having a conversation with someone around the corner and down the hall near the entrance.

_What happened to the Luke that had been nice to me. Why did he have to blame his mom's insanity on me? Because I was to blame. I couldn't save her. Anyone else could have but all of this because I can't talk._

Luke voice and a girl's who I didn't recognize got quieter as they walked down the hall in the opposite direction. I slowly got up and limped down the hall near the front office.

As I opened the door to the nurses office I saw through the connecting window, which happens to be one way, the black haired girl who almost ran me over. Man did she look angry. The chair where the nurse should be was empty. _Of course I get here too early, damn daylight savings, just my luck. _

I held my arm against my chest where several bruises would surely be forming, wiped the blood dripping on my forehead, leaned against the wall; and closed my eyes. The smell of burnt rubber, metal and gasoline instantly filled the air. I opened my eyes to find my self all scratched up and a long cut across my throat. I was sitting inside a wreckage of twisted metal and leather seats. I looked around to see my mom coughing, glass scattered about her.

"Ahem." A not so subtle cough came from the other side of the room woke me from my memory to reality making me jump. I opened my eyes and saw Will Solace the son of the nurse at school and a doctor who works at a nearby hospital.

"Are you ok?" He asked with worried eyes. I motioned toward my mouth that I couldn't speak. I quickly motioned to my leg where I had gotten cut this morning. "You can't speak? Wait a moment your Perseus Jackson? Hold I will be right back." Will said while hurrying away into a back room. _Great someone else now who doesn't like me. He's probably gonna just leave me here. It's the least I deserved..._ I looked down at my feet in shame.

"Perseus?" _Will came back?_ I looked up again. Will was standing there a clipboard and a gold sharpie in his outstretched hand. _Oh._ I took the clipboard and wrote down quickly. I cut my leg when I tripped on a glass bottle this morning. How'd you know who I was? "Well you are the only mute kid at the school. Might as well let me see the cut." I gave him a questioning look.

"Hey I am gonna be a doctor someday might as well start small." He said defensively. I shrugged and pulled up my jean leg to reveal a rather thin long cut going across my leg. _Oh shit, that's not the cut a bottle would make. _The cut in question was more easily compared several thin gashes that were a centimeter deep. The cut had been bleeding profusely and had gotten a bit of dirt in it making it look far worse then it was.

There was a sharp intake of air from Will and then he slowly breathed out. "We should probably get some disinfectant a few large band aids. Rinse off the cuts in the sink over there by the ground while I get the medical supplies." Will ordered shakily. He then got up and began to rummage around in the back rooms.

I sighed and limped over to the low sink. I sat down and put my leg under the faucet. The burning feel in my leg was diminished quiet a bit as I ran water over it in an attempt to clean it.

"At least you had the sense to pull out the glass." Will said as he watched from besides me. I wrote down on the board. Have people actually not taken out the glass sticking in them before?

"Oh you wouldn't believe the stupid stuff people do. Someone had come to my dad with half a bottle in his leg because he saw on T.V. that your not supposed to pull anything out of you." I pulled my leg out of the water and sent an slightly amused look at Will that was cut short by my hiss of pain. I frowned. _I have always loved the water. It seems to help with pain when the injuries in water. With water I love being in it, I love drinking it, I love everything about it. I even used to be the swim team's captain. Of course all of that changed during the summer._ Will applying disinfectant to my cut woke me out of my thoughts with a stinging pain.

As he brought down his hand quickly with the smaller bandaid to cut on my head I unconsciously flinched away. Realizing what I had done I bit my lip. Yet Will either hadn't noticed or dismissed it as flinching away from the pain. With a worried expression he looked down at my leg and seemed like he wanted to ask about something, but changed his mind.

He put the bandaid on my forehead and quickly tied a white thin sheet around my long cut on my leg. "We were out of large band aids so this gauze wrap is gonna have to do." Thanks Will. I quickly jotted down. "It's nothing Perseus." I wrote down fast. Call me Percy.

For the second time that day a ghost of a smile touched my lips as I got up and walked away with a almost imperceptible limp off out into the hall. _I don't deserve Will being this nice to me. Is he really being this nice to me or is he faking it?_ I frown.

Will shouted out the door out the door. "Try to avoid any more glass alright Percy?" _As if one could avoid glass thrown at him or slammed into him by his stepdad. It didn't matter anyway. After all it was the least I deserved._

* * *

I walked down a few feet to the front desk and saw Hestia jotting down something for some girl. She turned around with the paper headed back to-_Luke._ My breath quickened as I automatically stepped into the shadows. Then I realized he had his back to me.

I slowly walked up the front desk as the small group with Luke and the 2 girls in it left. I tapped the little bell Hestia had placed up on the shelf for me. _It is after all, a bit hard to get someone's attention being mute and all._ She was always busy and almost never had time to look up either. "Hold on!" A voice came from another room.

Hestia came running out with a stack a papers. "Ah Percy! Here's your Schedule. Love to chat but I'm really busy and-" Several phones begin to ring off to her left and right. I nod at her and headed to my first class. When Hestia looked back up a few seconds later I was already gone.

* * *

I walked down the halls to the 200 hundred hallway. As students begin to enter my thoughts turned toward the old school's layout._ The school class numbering is really weird now that I think about it. It goes from 110 to 995 but its lade out where the numbers like 230 and 235 are no were near each other._

I pulled open the door to my first class which happened to be English. _Not exactly helpful to my dyslexia. _I saw Luke talking to those two girls again. His eyes met mine and he half smiled and began to walk towards Rachel.

_The bastard..._ I slipped into my class not wanting to see more. I sat down at my desk and realized I still had Will's board in my bag. I look down into my bag at my feet for it and for my music notebook. _I still have Will's Marker._ I sigh in exasperation. _Not only did I leave my music journal somewhere I still have Will's notebook. Fantastic._

I had started to mope when someone sat on my lap. That someone being Drew. _Have a little insight in my life here. I have sworn off girls for ever. After what happened last time and having had someone toy with my heart and then smash it to pieces i have done my best to stay away from girls. Being mute and untouchable in the social ladder does help with that goal far more then one would expect. Being an obnoxious jerk to them also tended to help. There were exceptions to every rule and of course with people like Drew Tanaka they don't leave you ALONE. Drew happens to be one of those girls who hates relationships. She breaks people up and loves to try to get everyone to like her. She is also known as the easiest date to get once. She's been harassing me even before I became what I am now. Some people just never change._

Of course if you been listening to anything I been trying to tell you, It should be obvious what she does next. Drew blinked smiled a most repulsive smile that can barely be recognized as an attempt to be seductive and tried to fucking kiss me. _What can you do when your being forcibly kissed by someone. You either tell them to fuck off, stop, or simply move away. Damn my luck, Drew was stronger and heavier then she looked, and I can't talk._

I blinked in surprise and tried my hardest to pull away to the point where I was practically falling out of the chair.

_Well fuck her._ I kicked her in the shin. Hard. She falls over clutching her shin. "You fucking worthless piece of shit" She hissed.

I froze. _Why is everyone using such similar words to the same ones he used! _

Just about everyone in the class staring including the 2 new girls who had just entered the room. I stood up darted out of class room. Likely pulling open my healing leg wound in the process.

"Wait!" Someone, _probably Drew shouting from the floor_, said. _Not happening._ I blinked trying to mask my emotions of anger, fear, and pain. In my attempt I almost ran into the new kids by door.

It seemed almost as if time slowed to a crawl as the blond haired one with grey eyes stared into my eyes. I gave her my worst glare as I do to all new female students as I dodge past her.

I ran around several corners until I reached the end of the school and the start of a stream heading into a forest.

My head flashed back to my mom in the car crash. Her lips moved speaking her final words. "I love you Percy." I feel my self trying to respond but my throat feels like hot Molten metal was poured down my throat. Getting even a sound out burned with heat of a sun. I could only sit and watch pinned by twisted metal as my mom died in front of me. I fall against a tree next to the stream and I broke down and cried for the first time in months.

After about 20 minutes I heard footsteps and saw a very unexpected blond haired kid looking for me. _What is HE doing here?_


	3. Chapter 3: A new perspective

**Hi Reader people and random people who misclicked this story. First off i would like to thank you for all the reviews favorites and follow you gave me. Also special thanks to Olympus97 for the suggestion. I tried to make this easier to read. If you like it or hate please let me know. So yah. This chapter was interesting to write. Not as fun to right as the others but hey all chapters aren't created equal. Prepare for what you been waiting for. Who is that blond kid? And you will never know unless you actually read this so I shall shut up and stop rambling.  
**

* * *

**Leo's Pov**

My eye furrowed in concern. _Where did he go? He has to be around here some where. Damn that black haired kid._ I looked around the low wall and trees a second time. A bit of black hair was sticking out from behind a tree. _There he is! _

"Nico!" I shouted. He looked up and judging by his expression he wasn't over joyed to see me. He beckoned me over with his hands.

I walked over to him. _Why he's so depressed looking all the time? _Then it hit me. O_h wait. He was depressed all the time._

"You ever think about wearing yellow?" I asked with a slight smile. He just looked at me. _Ok I suppose that was a stupid question._

"So what did you think of the new girl in English today?" Nico asked.

_She was pretty, but obviously I wouldn't say that._ "She seemed interesting, and pretty smart by the way she just answered every question the teacher asked her." I frowned for a moment. _She seemed a bit startled by the guy who practically ran her over. Who could blame her? First day and practically getting tackled by some random person._

"Who was the guy who ran out of English class like he was running from a lion? You know,The black haired one." I asked. Nico actually looked up directly at my eyes. His face was contorted and had some kind of emotion on it.

"That Was the last person who had seen my sister before her death. Her boy friend." I stared. All thoughts and jokes just left my head. _Oh... _

"What was his name?" I whispered. _Idiot! I shouldn't have ask that. _

Nico looked like he would rather be drinking gasoline then speak, yet he spoke two words. "Perseus Jackson."

My head flashed back to English class. The blond haired kid who ran after him. "Wait!" He had shouted. "Percy!" _But who was he?_

"I am not really surprised you don't know him. He keeps to himself pretty much." Nico said his mouth set in permanent frown.

"But who was the kid who chased after him?" I decided to ask after remembering how to speak. Nico blinked in surprise.

"You don't remember him? His name is-"

"Nico!" Luke interrupted walking toward Nico.

"We have for to stop changing where we meet at lunch. It takes forever to find the group." Luke said.

Sitting on the low wall he asked. "You gonna try out for the soccer team Nico?" Nico's face darkened considerably.

"You know I haven't even touched a soccer ball since my sister..."

Luke immediately looked apologetic. "Sorry..."

_His face almost had a smirk._ I blinked. There _was no trace of any smirk or smile._ _My eyes were playing tricks on me._

"Travis! I am going to kill you!" Rachel shreaked chasing Travis. The rest of our little group followed in tow heading to our spot.

Our merry band of misfits included Luke, Rachel, Nico, Me, the Stoll Brothers, Will, Silena, and Clarisse & Chris.

Clarisse and Chris has just recently got together as a couple.

W_hat Chris sees in clarisse...?_ After all she is kind of viscous... and mean, and cruel. _Why does he like her at all again?_

"I swear Connor If you don't give me back my makeup bag I will tear you to shreds." Connor gulped and toss the bag to Travis. Travis not expecting this, got hit square in the face by the large bag full of makeup. Travis fell backwards in surprise and make-up spilled out of the bag.

I laughed. "Since when does RED scare you?"

Rachel picked up her bag, Angrily stuffed makeup back into it, and promptly sat down next to Luke. "Dude, the last person who messed with her got expelled for a week." _Ah. Her mom's a dean. I suppose she must be getting special treatment. _

"What about you Chris? Are you gonna do any sports?" Luke asked.

Chris sighed. "I got hit in the head and had a concussion. The doctors don't want me to be playing sports." He explained. "Oh, well theirs always next year right?" Luke said with a look of pity on his face.

_There it is again! That slight smile inside his expression._ As quickly as I had seen it, it was gone as if it was never there. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed it, but no one else seemed to see it.

I heard quiet sobbing to my right and turned to see Silena crying with clarisse comforting her. "Don't worry Silena. Beckendorf is gonna be fine."

_Ah. That explains it_. Charles Beckendorf was silena's boyfriend who had gone missing a week ago. In fact the entire cruise ship, the princess andromeda, went missing as well. Clarrise and Chris has been trying to comfort Silena ever since.

Will solace was being unusually quiet in an almost scary way. As if he was deciding whether to tell us it was the end of the world. _Not exactly the optimistic person he always is..._

There was a long moment of silence in the group apart from Silena and Clarisse as people began to eat their food.

Luke sat up suddenly sat up straight. "Hey, I almost forgot. You know the two girls new to our school? I asked them to sit with us. As a matter of fact their they are now." He said.

I looked behind me and the low wall to see, sure enough the two new girls walking towards us. The smart-pretty blond girl was walking next to the black haired chick dressed in all black. I really couldn't help but stare at them.

My biggest wonder with girls is why are all the girls obsessed with makeup? The wierd thing was that the blond haired girl didn't have make up on.

With a jolt I woke back to reality I saw Luke staring at them as I had been. However his stare seemed to have a strange hungry, anger to it. Which had to have just been my head. Luke has Rachel as annoying and bitchy as she is. Rachel looked at Luke and noticed his staring. I stifled a laugh as she kicked him in the shin._ I get the feeling Rachel will be hating the new kids already._

"Hello!" The blond girl said as she walked up to the little group with the black haired girl in tow.

Luke rubbed his shin and spoke. "Hey guys this is Annabeth and Thalia." The group began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Nico, the couple over there is Clarisse and Chris. The girls who's crying is Silena. Her boy friend went missing recently." Nico said.

_Since when does he introduce himself? _

"My names Will your friendly neighborhood doctor in training. You've already met Luke." Will said.

I smirked. "Hi I am Leo your friendly neighborhood drug lord. If you need anything le-".

Will interrupted. "Leo!"

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, if you haven't guessed I am not actually a drug lord. I'm just plain awesome." The black haired girl, Thalia, rolled her eyes at me. Annabeth just gave me a half smile.

"And that's the group." Luke finished.

"So how are you liking The school so far?" Nico interjected. My eye flashed back to Nico who for the first time in a while was actually being active and did not look depressed. He was also staring right at Thalia. _Damn, I guess I will have to settle for Annabeth instead._ Still _it is quite interesting change in character for Nico._

"It's interesting enough. All the teacher's are nice enough I guess." Thalia said.  
_As if. _I laughed. "Then you haven't met ." I said smiling.

Thalia looked confused and Annabeth had a look of horror on her face. "You don't mean the math teacher do you?"

_So she knew her then?_ "Yep she got the job here at the end of last year." Luke said.

"She used to be a receptionist at my old school. She hates me. A lot." Annabeth explained.

There was a long moment of depressing silence as people ate their lunch when Thalia spoke up.

"Hey Nico, you were in our English class first period right?" He nodded. "Who was that kid who practically tackled Annabeth?" She asked.

I blinked. _Oh..._ I glanced at Nico. He seemed to go rigid again. I quickly spoke for him "His names Perseus Jackson. Doesn't talk to anyone and keeps to himself. That and he hates just about every girl he sees."

Thalia's eyes widened at the last part. "I swear when I see that asshole I am gonna punch him." Thalia muttered.

"If I were you I would avoid him. He's a stupid nobody, not worth your time. Trust me." Luke said coldy.

Will looked up almost like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

I looked at Annabeth again wanting to say something funny and realized she had been looking at Luke this whole time. Something which not gone unnoticed by Rachel who was glaring at Annabeth.

_Fantastic. Why can I never seem to get a date?_ I finished my sandwich as the bell to go our classes rang.

"I'll see you guys later!" Luke said as he walked off with Annabeth and Thalia following. Rachel jumped up and fell down when she tripped with her high heels breaking one. I burst out laughing. _God she's been so ridiculous ever since she changed._  
"Shut it Valdez!" She got up and quickly moved after them as fast as one can with a broken high heel. "Wait up!" She shouted.

I grabbed my stuff and was about to walk off when Will stopped me. He _looks kind of uncertain..._ "Hey, I thought you should know that perc- erm perseus came to the nurses office." Will explained.

_Ah that would explain why he was so quiet._ "No one deserves to be abandoned with an injury so I helped him. The strange thing is that he said he tripped on a glass bottle, and yet it wasn't the kinda cut tripping on a bottle would make." _Huh. Why would he lie? Or perhaps a better question would be how did he get the cut._

"So that's why you didn't talk very much today." Will nodded.

"What exactly do you expect me to do knowing this? I mean I barely even know the guy and Luke seems to hate him." I said.

Will looked at me. "Perhaps but you have classes with his old friend Jason." He explained. Jason? Who... My thoughts flashed back to The past. "Percy! Wait!" _The blond kid. the same one who I had known and who moved away 4 years ago. The only kid who knew what happened with my mom and was the one who encouraged me to do metalworking with fire. _

_Jason Grace was back?  
_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! ( Eh that doesn't really suite it i suppose.)  
****Little teaser: the next chapter starts off with a bit of percys pov and then switchs for the rest of the chapter.  
Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Eagle Returns

**Hello my loyal subjects who don't hate me in anyway shape or form. Wait, why are you all Glaring at me and holding pitch forks. Alright alright alright. I am sorry I haven't been able to update. I had a few large tests and a good amount of writing asignments that kept me busy. Not to mention that my computer crashs randomly so i have to find some otherway to upload my chapters. Oh and di di mention that i accidently erased this story when trying to copy and paste it to my email? well now i did. Either way try not to hate me to much. To make up for this lack of posting i shall try to write my chapters and post them faster then i normally would have. But you really don't want ot hear me ramble. you just want to read the new chapter. I am afraid to say that this chapter is going to have to be a bit small, but the next will be atleast twice its size. So Enjoy!**

**Percy's Pov**

_What is he doing here._  
I subconsciously tried to step back but there was no were to step back to.  
I stumbled back in vain and tripped on a root and into a small alcove hidden by a tree. The tree dug into my back as Luke's eyes went directly over where I had just been crying. He looked angrier then I had ever seen him.

"I can't find him. Any ideas Luke?" That voice.  
It's so familiar but my head was just hurting and hurting. All the memories just kept on jamming into my head.

_The world worst migrane has to happen to me now doesn't it?_

"I can't find him either. he's changed you know. He's become a huge ass lately. Always a jerk to everyone."_Luke..._

I wasn't sure whether it was Luke beating or the migrane that was causing the massive head pain, yet it lifted slightly as I heard a sigh come from out of sight.

"A lot changes in 4 years Luke. Besides I would like to see him again."

_4 years? Who..._ Luke shrugged. "I just don't want you to be disappointed. Either way he's not here." "We should check the pool area. After all he was the swim teams captain at one point."

That voice again. My head continued to pound. Then it came to me as clear as a blue sky. _Jason's back... With Luke.  
_

**Jason's Pov -2 days ago-**

_Clouds clouds and more clouds. That is really all you get to see when flying. However it's still an exhilarating thing to do especially when you actually get to see the ground and how high up you are_.

I turned away as the suns rays shined into my eyes and closed the window cover. I looked around the cabin at all the people in business suits. I was probably the only kid their. _You know first class isn't really all it's cracked up to be. Slightly bigger seats is the main difference. That and most people get to think their so much more special then everyone else._

The seat belt lights came on above my head with a bing. "This is your captain speaking. We beginning our descent to land in New York. Please remain in your seats until the light comes off. Thank you." I rolled my eyes. _Can you say premature landing procedures?_ None the less I buckled my seat belt.

_It will be interesting to be back in New York after having been gone for four years._ I frowned slightly. _The reason I left was that my dad divorced my mom. _  
_I got stuck with my dad and my sister was with mom. We were in touch for about a year then she just stopped answering her phone and we kinda lost contact with each other. Hell I don't even know if she lives here still. Luke and percy had no indications of wanting to move so I guess would be nice to see them again. Wonder how percy is doing. He had wanted to join the swim team before I left. _

The plane shook waking me out of my thoughts. _Landing already?_ I opened the window and looked out. There was quiet a big storm and large waves out in the ocean. Huh this is surprising. _It wasn't supposed to storm at all today. In fact New York had been having the best weather in 2 years._ The intercom flared up again. "We will be experiencing some turbulence as we land. We should be earlier then scheduled thanks to the jet stream. Thank you for your cooperation."

The plane shuttered again, harder this time. _Thalia would absolutely hate this. She hates flying. She didn't tell anyone why but she's probably afraid of heights._

BANG. I looked out the window as our wheels were running along the runway. I sighed. _I could have flied here faster if my dad had let me._ _"Flying should be a relaxing and enjoyable experience." He had said. "You shouldn't have to fly after we just left some of your friends." Maybe he was right... _

The was a loud kathunk as the plane docked with the terminal. "Thank you for flying Zeus airlines. We hope to see you again." I rolled my eyes. _Why my dad named the company after himself I will never know._

I grabbed my bag, switched on my phone, and slowly made for the airport exit past security._ Why you need to go through security when leaving is beyond me._ _I mean whats the point of going through it twice? _I placed my Phone and shoes in a bin with my bag and stepped up the scanner thing. A sudden memory caught me as the machine whurred.

_"Come on Jase let's go!" a 7 year old Precy said waiting next to similarly aged luke.  
__"Wait up!" the 7 year old jason had said. But Luke kept running. Percy however had stopped and waited. __The 7 year old Jason finally caught up out of breath and stepped in line behind Percy. Percy walked forwards through circular scanner and the scanner made a beeping noise. _

_"Excuse me can you take out any metal in your pockets?" The security guard had said. Percy's face had a huge blush on it as he pulled out a gold coin a on a necklace. "This was for you Jason. I kind of forgot to give it to you." he had said sheepishly. The 7 year old Jason had smiled. "Thanks percy."_

"Ehm."

I blinked. The security guard was staring at me like i was a freak. "You can move on now." I ducked my head down embarassed. "Thank you." I grabbed my stuff and made for the doors.

As I reached the doors my phone buzzed. Walking through the doors I pulled out my cell.

Missing you already.  
-R

_Reyna. She was my friend before we moved. She was an interesting person. I liked her enough to ask her out but of course we had to move before the relationship got anywhere._

I miss you too. I typed back.

"Jason?" I looked up. My dad was standing there with a phone in hand and In his trade mark business suite.  
"You really shouldn't be looking at your phone as you walk." He said while looking at his own phone.  
I rolled my eyes. He opened up a door to a car that was parked next to us and got in it. I quickly follow suit and jumped into the car.

"We will be in a new neighborhood than the last time we lived here, but you are still going to the same school as you know. I would like you to say hi to neighbors before going off with your old friends alright?" My dad said while driving._ Does he think i am anti social or something?_

I nod and say. "Alright." _I suppose I don't have the best track record with meeting new people considering I accidentally electrocuted the last person I met. How was I supposed to know that the charger was near water? Either way its not like I did permanent damage to the guy. At least it did happen in a hospital_.

I blink and stared out the window. Time seems to fly if you stare at trees flashing by when driving..."How far is the new neighborhood from my school?" I asked trying to keep the boredom out of my voice.

"About a 10 minute drive." My dad answered. Not bad. Atleast I have time in the morning. My dad pulled into a neighborhood.

I watched the letter fly by on the sign in front. Welcome back to ol- the rest flashed by as we passed it. The car made another right turn follow by two quick lefts and suddenly we were in the driveway of our new house. I got out of the car once we completely stopped and took a look at the house. So this will be our new home... "The room on the right will be yours. I need to get to work. remember to check in with the front office at school." My dad said not getting out of the car.

I simply walked into the house and into my room with my bag. I heard the car pull out of the drive way. My phone buzz in my pocket as I looked around. I sighed and pulled out my phone.

I heard your back in town. it'll be nice to see you again.  
-luke.

I began to think of all my old friends I had before I moved. Yah i will be heading back to our old school in a few days. I typed back.

_My__ old friends were Luke, percy, Nico , and Leo Did an__yone moved away?_ I frowned slightly and my phone beeped again.

Luke told me you were back and gave me the number. You have got to see this girl that just moved in. She reminds me ALOT of well... you know.  
-Nico.

Under the message was a picture of a girl with black hair blue eys and a black leather jacket.

I just stared that the photo  
_Is that... Thalia?_


	5. Chapter 5 Catching up

**As you may have noticed I haven't been updating very much. Well I haven't updated at all I guess. Believe me i havent forgotten and have a few chapters ready to be posted. I truly apologize for it but it can't be helped with my computer on death row. So as you may have already guessed the week by week posting is going to be revoked for a bit, atleast until i get a solution for my computer problem. I borrowed a computer just to get this one out. I have also had this chapter ready for about 3 months now... It had been teh one i promised that would be twice as long and the day after. Computer issues prevented me from even launching my internet program, so once again apologies. With that out of the way, I want to say thanks to everyone who wrote a review and added my story to their follows/favorites. Believe me this story is just getting started :D**

* * *

**Jason **

I blinked as sun shined into my eyes. With a figure standing there looking at me.

I sat up fast enough for it to give me a headache. _What? Where am I?_ I looked around and at my self. I was wearing used wrinkled clothes and I didn't quite recognize the room I was in either.

I blinked several time trying to clear the haze of sleep from my eyes. I turned back toward the silhouette to the right to the bed I was Sitting on.

The supposed figure in the room, was a statue of my dad, had been staring right at me. _Can you say creepy? Wait there wasn't a statue of dad in my room. When did...Did we actually move? That wasn't a dream? _

My head's pounding lessened a bit. _Ugh this kinda sucks._ _I must have fallen asleep in my room after texting Nico. What had it about?_

I looked at my phone. It was dead. Just my luck I forgot to plug it in. I slowly slipped out of bed and plugged my phone into its charger next to my bed.

I looked around for my suitecase. In my sleepiness I fumbled around trying to find the darned thing and of course I ended up trip on it. _Ow._

I slowly got back up and scrounged around in the suitecase having woken up more after my fall. I grabbed a towel and some clothes. Right about then it occurred to me. _Where in the hell is the bathroom?_

_Might as well go look around the new house..._ "Dad?" I called down the hall. He must already be gone. I stumbled around to the kitchen. He told me something last night. _What was it... ah yes to meet the neighbors._ _Maybe my sister will be- Thalia! How could I have forgotten?_

_Nico had sent me a picture of her last night. _

I walked back out of the kitchen still searching for a single bathroom. _Ahah! _I spotted the bathroom tucked away back down the hall, past my room, and next to a closet.

I carried my clothes and shower stuff into what appeared to be a roman styled bathroom with a shower. _This will do nicely..._ I smiled.

Around 10 minutes later I was out of shower, fully dressed and retracing my steps to my room. I stopped at the entrance to the house and looked out the glass door. My dads car was gone. He is definately at work and prbobably would have stayed there if he didn't have to pick me up.

_Maybe we have some food in the kitchen..._ I walked through the halls to the small kitchen table and closet. I peered inside. Absolutely nothing. I walked over to the fridge and looked there too. Once again it was empty except for a pack of beer. As I saw the beer I couldn't help but look away slightly in disgust. _My dad always had a bad habit of drinking to much._

_Guess I'll just have to skip breakfast._ I backtracked out of the kitchen and to the front door

I sighed, put my shoes on and walked out the front door. I took a few steps outside and then stopped as a large shadow blocked out the sun. It was very cloudy and almost ominous looking. There was a truck with the words movers parked across the street.

_Who else is moving in?_ A blonde girl with grey eyes walked out of the house. My eyes followed her as she walked up to movers van and peered inside.

_Might as well say hi._ I walked across the street. The girl looked up from what she was doing, and raised an eyebrow at me. "Hi, my names Jason." I said giving her a smile. "My names Annabeth." She replied.

"So how do you like the neighborhood so far?" I asked. _Wonder where she's from._ "It's ok I guess. I haven't really had time to look around. What about you?" I blinked in surprise. _Where ever she's from she seems pretty smart._

"How'd you know I'm new here?" I asked curiously. "For one thing your house doesn't look like someone's living in it from the outside, plus your wearing jeans in probably what will be the warmest weather all year."

I frowned slightly. _As smart as she may seem, thats just unlikely._ "Oh come there is no way that is why you knew I was new here from that." I said puzzled. "I could simply not like decorating, and may just like jeans." A smile broke out onto her face. "Well, the 'SOLD!' sign in your yard might have been a hint as well." I turned and sure enough the sign was still there. "Gotta give you credit, most people don't call me out on that. Your not like the rest of the kids here." _I'm not? Has it really changed that much since I left?_

I decide to answer her orignal question anyway. "I guess it's ok. Its not like my old neighborhood when I originally lived here, but that's not entirely bad thing. I also know about zero people here."

She looked back at the movers truck. _Maybe she needs help with bringing something inside? _"Do you need help bringing stuff in?" I asked wanting to help.

"No it's fine I just have this smart board to bring inside and then I'm done." I raised an eyebrow. "A smart board? Why would you need one of those?" Annabeth looked slightly embarrassed at the question.

"It's just useful to have, I don't really NEED one."

She walked into the large van and slowly pulled out the SMART board down the ramp. She looked back at the windows and a silhouette that was formed in the blinds. "It was nice meeting you but I have to go back inside now. See you later maybe?" I sighed. "Actually I probably won't be home today but maybe I'll see you at school tomorrow?" She nodded and began to walk back to her house.

I walked down the street lost in thought. _Wonder what their is to do in the neighborhood._ I remember seeing a soccer field near the entrance of the neighborhood. It would be nice to play again. Maybe I can get Nico to join me if he still plays. I walked down the street trying to find it. After 5 minutes of searching I gave up on the idea. As I kept on walking down the roads I heard waves off in the distance. _So my new home was also close to the beach. Percy would love it here._

I stopped suddenly jerked out of my thoughts and looked around. I was back where I started at my house. _Maybe getting to school will be a bit more complicated then I thought._

I walked back into my house and grabbed my phone. The life bar read 17%. Well, it's going to have to be good enough. I quickly tapped back to my conversation with Nico till I got a look at the photo again. _Thalia... Maybe she will be at school..._

A beep rang from my phone and a message from Nico popped up. She's staying with a friend, was all I could get from Zoe. Thanks I typed back. Then I quickly switched chats and typed to Luke, Why didn't you tell me my sister was still here?

The response came a few seconds later. Because I didn't know. She moved away last i heard. Another text popped up. Want to meet up at the old library?

_Huh the Alexandria library. It's been a long time since i have seen the little place._ It had been modeled after the actual great library in Egypt from the description. I had always liked the eagles that decorated the outside of it.

I texted back, Sure, I still remember the place. The library was next to the, quite possibly best pizza restaurant in existence. My stomach growled at the thought of food. _I still haven't eaten anything._

I reached into my backpack carry-on from the plane and grabbed a granola bar. _This should keep me feeling ok till lunch I guess._ I walked out the house, locked the front door and began the long trip of retracing a childhood route right through town.

* * *

About 30 minutes later I finally found my way out of the neighborhood, onto a main road and was walking on a familiar route. A Familiar ringotne started playing.

I looked at my phone to see my dad calling. _Strange... He never calls. He's the guy to call only if there some kind of news. _I answered the phone as i walked. "Hey Dad."

My dad's voice came through with a bit of a puzzled tone. "How did you know it was me?"

I rolled my eyes even though he obviously couldn't seem them."It's called caller I.D. Dad." There was a short pause.

"Oh... Anyway I called because your car will be at the house by 6 p.m. so you will be able to drive to school tomorrow." _At least I won't have to walk to school._

I smiled. "Thanks Dad." His voice got a little gruff. "Your welcome Jason. I won't be home today, but I will see you on Monday after school." "Alright, good-" The phone call ended with my phone dieing._ Of course... I probably should have left it in the charger._

I ended up next to the small shopping center near the outskirts of town. The library was about 2 blocks away from the small shopping center next to the beach.

As I walked by I looked around at all the old shops. A lot if them were still here, yet some were just gone. I walked past the charred remains of what had once been a park.

When I saw the remains of its sign for the campgrounds though, I stopped in my tracks. The sign had originally said the wolf house. Now all you could read were to use. I thought back when I was still with my sister Thalia. I continued walking lost in thoughts.

_Our mom had taken us camping while Zeus (my dad) was out of town. While we were camping she had gotten drunk enough to leave me with some random hobo who thought that she as the roman goddess Juno reincarnated and I belonged to her. _I couldn't help but shudder at the memory.

It hadn't exactly been a pleasant stay with the insane lady. She had wrote in permanent marker on my arm SPQR. As creepy as it was you can imagine why I hadn't been very thrilled. Perhaps it was the for the best that it burned down. Hopefully taking that old memory with it.

"Jason!" I snapped out of my reverie and looked up to see the Alexandria library about half a block down next to Italia's Finest Pizzaria with Luke waving from the top of the stairs.

There was some kind of mark on his arm, probably a tattoo. Luke had always wanted one. I smiled and felt a feeling of nostalgia as I walked past the old restaurant and up to the stairs that led into the library.

"Hey Luke! It's good to see you again." I said as i finished climbing the 10 large stairs in front of the library. Luke looked into my eye's smiling looking happy. But his eye's held a different emotion, something around sadness and bitterness.

Startled slightly I tried to not let it show on my face as Luke began to speak. "Long time no see. Your probably wondering why I asked you to meet up with me."

_Well the question had come to mind._ Luke turned and opened the door to the library. I followed behind him as he walked inside.

"As happy as I am for you to be here, you missed a lot. Over half of the families that used to live here are gone and things really aren't what you may remember."

_It can't be that bad._ Luke reached a table with me in tow an sat down. "While it may not be what I remember its not exactly that different." I said sitting as well.

Luke just shook his head. "When you get back to school you'll see." _Maybe he's right but somehow I can't bring my self to believe it._

"Alright. So how have you been?" I asked changing the subject. Luke's face darkened. "Well my family is having issues, a lot of my friends left me, and apparently gangs are becoming rather popular."

As Luke was speaking my eyes wandered over his arm. _That mark... It was a tattoo! The letters spelled out KA... KA as in what? Kitchen Aid? Doubtfull. Wait he just said gangs._ _Luke wouldn't join a gang would he? _

_"_Is it your parents again?" I asked quietly partly hoping it was and not something to do with gangs. Luke looked down at the table. "My mom... She's... She's gone..." I blinked and opened my mouth to say something, but I stopped myself.

_I've lost people before. When I had, I had hated the pity and apologies. I bet Luke probably has already been drowning in pity before, he certainly doesn't want any more._

"I am here for you if you ever need me..." I said. Luke looked up from the table with bitterness in his eyes. "Thanks." He said with some emotion I couldn't depict.

_Maybe a good time to change the subject._ "I know Nico is still here, but who else is still here that I might know?" Luke thought for a few seconds an began to list off names. "There's Nico, Will, Leo, Silena, Drew, Clarisse, Chris, and... Percy." He said with a slight pause at the end.

Before I could what's wrong with Percy, he continued talking. "Beckendorf went missing a few weeks ago. That should be everyone." I frowned slightly. "What happened to Beckendorf?" I asked. Luke frowned too as if remembering something unpleasant, in which he probably was.

"He went missing on a cruise. The entire ship is no where to be found. Silena been a wreck ever since if anyone ever comes close to talking about anything close to it." _Thats terrible... Poor silena. _"I hope he's alright."

I pause for a few seconds. "What's wrong with percy?" I asked tentatively. Luke grimaced a bit. "It's a long story which I can't tell without the rest of the group. Just, avoid him for now ok? He's changed in not exactly the best way."

I wanted to argue, but Luke quickly changed the subject. "Want to go get some lunch at the pizza place?" Luke said getting up.

_I always did love that place._ As did the rest of the group. "Sure." I replied walking next to him towards the exit. _I suppose whatever's wrong and going on I will find out tomorrow._

* * *

**The next Chapter i have written is in Annabeths perspective right after percy glared at her. Obviously I am not sure when i can post it, but I will try to find a way.**


End file.
